Metal Roses
by JarethsxLolita
Summary: What happened if Metal Sonic were to become a living creature? And what if he learned how to love? What would happen to him? Could he adaprt to being a living creature and try to express new sound feelings?
1. A New Body

Hello there it's me KayaWolfGirl, some of you may know me as the great and wonderful Dreaming Wolf!…I just kinda felt like changing my name. I am so sorry I have not updated almost none of my stories. Heehee…J I've just been involved rping and such hanging out on Neopets. Um…And shopping for Christmas plus high school I'm a freshman. Don't kill me! Okay, what happens if a robot learns to love? What happens when the robot falls in love? Would the person he's in love with love him back? What will happen if she does fall in love with him? He's a robot at heart will it work out? I hope you enjoy my fic called...

Metal Roses

Chapter 1 A New Body

Metal Sonic laid dormant in his capsule. His eyes dimmed from the years of being neglected by his creator, Dr. Eggman. The fat scientist had found no use for the metal hedgehog copy of Sonic. Floating in timelessness claws in midair and metal un clanking he stayed there. Frozen.

Until something happened. An amazing thing at that. There was a rather large thunder storm heading from the East. The winds howled and blew as the rain poured down like they weighed at least a thousand pounds. Thunder roaring loudly as it howled across the land like a pack of wolves. Lightning cracking and lighting the sky as the light danced with each movement.

It hit Eggman's abandoned head quarters splicing into poor now kudzu and vine building. The once great structure in ruins as it his the metal. Causing everything inside to cease. Almost like life stopped. Nature didn't hold its breath. It was used too such storms.

However, the abounded building was not. The few electrical appliances, including Metal Sonic's capsule malfunctioned. Causing the circuits to blow as the hot electrical sparks flew from the walls and seemingly everywhere!

Glass crashed as the robot fell from his imprisonment. Lifeless. Or seemingly lifeless. But there was something different about the copy of Sonic. As a computer lit up.

In the rubble and debris lying dormant something disturbed it. "Ah!" breaking from it was a male hedgehog. Looking very much like the blue hero with the exception of a few different colors. "What…?"

Staggering up to the large computer the hedgehog placed his hand on it and felt a sharp sensation of pain. He looked down and let out a scream. Backing up he looked to the screen seeing his reflection.

He looked amazingly much like Sonic. But his fur was a metal blue like the kind someone would find in paint. And if it weren't for the color of his muzzle, stomach, and arms being a much darker color than the blue hero. Eyes a deep dark crimson color like blood.

His shoes were red running shoes but had hovering devices to it so he could hover or possibly fly if he so wished. Gloves a shiny metallic silver he moved his fingers and looked down to one hand removing one of the gloves. One finger…One finger was metal. How he used to be.

"Computer!" he called out. But then quickly covered his mouth. Eyes wider than they would normally be. That wasn't his normal mechanical voice that he was given! It sounded…It sounded alive. Deep and strong almost as though he had passed through puberty. Was….Was that him? "Computer! What happened! Do you know? Do you know what happened?"

The computer shut down. Metal, or the now flesh Metal Sonic pounded on it causing his fists to bleed. Crying out he put his hands under his arms.

"Damn weak body…" he spoke to himself. But hear nothing else. No….No Sonic that he despised! Breathing he looked around. That stupid hedgehog's voice was gone! The robot could no longer hear his thoughts! He thought he would die from joy. Joy…

It was a new sensation to him. He had never had feelings before. Only artificial intelligence. Nothing like that. It was all very new to him. And his vision was funny. Not precise or anything telling him what something was. Everything seemed so vivid.

"I wonder what happened…" he asked the computer. It was beyond the robot's knowledge but that computer was broken. All he could guess was that he was given a weak living body. But why? Maybe it was the storm. Or perhaps it was a new toy that Eggman had tried to install before he abandoned the place. The once metal robot didn't know.

All he knew was that he was alive. And that he was a real hedgehog! He was a real hedgehog…Metal never felt a sensation like that. True, he looked like the original Sonic but he could be his own person! He could be free.

The thought of being free made his heart seem to soar. Heart…He never had one before. Corners of his mouth twitching he looked up and then around before he looked down to himself. His fur had some blood caked on him. But it was alright so he thought. He had never had a body before so he wasn't sure what to do.

But that didn't matter at the moment. Running from the rubble he turned on his shoes so he could hover. Running faster he made his way around and then ran smack into some ruins. Falling backwards he looked up. Ow….That hurt. Another new sensation a lot worse from when he banged his hands.

Maybe all the new sensations he was having wouldn't be good ones…Bringing himself to his feet he groaned and looked around. What was this place? He tried to use a scanner but then remembered he didn't have one. Walking forward he made his way out. Noticing an unsafe rope ladder.

Sneering he hovered up the side and looked into a cave with a track on it. Making his way through he looked around trying to find his way through the darkness. However it was hard when his eyes didn't glow. And when his usual eyes showed him what was in his way.

Tripping over himself and the occasional rock he looked around and then stumbled out into the light. Being in the dark so long he covered his eyes. While he did he walked. Not knowing the danger of that. The poor hedgehog fell into a rather large lake. He tried to swim.

Gasping for breath he looked around his crimson eyes wide. What to do! Water killed him and would make him short circuit! But then he remembered he was alive. Taking in a deep breath he clutched his throat. Trying to breathe again.

He didn't' know he couldn't breathe underwater. He felt pressure around his back and then felt like he was moving. Out onto the land. Panting whoever it was pressed on his stomach. Causing him pain and making him cough up the water.

Gasping and panting his shoulders heaved. And he tried to look around. But his body was so weak. Damn body. The sun was in his eyes and he closed them. Trying to block the bright orb of light.

"Are you okay?" a feminine voice asked. It was rather childish to him. Sounding like a little girl but he couldn't be sure. It sounded nice. Like something from a lost dream. "You almost drowned!…"

He tried to place it but couldn't. All he could see were two eyes looking down to him. Pretty eyes…Pretty emerald green eyes. Panting still he closed his eyes. And then everything went black.

Opening his crimson eyes slowly he tried to move. Eyelids caressing his cheek he moved his hands. Soft. He had never felt anything soft before it was nice. Opening his eyes fully he looked around and thought he would die.

It was all pink, red, and white wherever he was. It was like a little girls room. But then again he had never seen a little girl's room so he wouldn't know himself. Groaning softly he tried to move but felt something on him. Warm? He looked down to himself. A fluffy red blanket covered his body.

And his wounds. They were cleaned up and bandaged. Who did that? Was it that same person who saved him? Wait…Save him! No one saved Metal Sonic. And he didn't save anyone. He stood alone. But…Having someone show him what to do was alright. He supposed.

Hearing what sounded like humming he hear footsteps patting lightly on the ground. Looking over he saw the knob to the door turn. He waited to see his rescuer. And gasped at the sight of her. And felt a sensation different from the others.

The owner of the pretty green eyes. The pink hedgehogess moved in with a grace that girls had. Swinging her hips slightly while she did as the red dress that adorned her swayed and moved with her body. Brushing her bangs back she walked in a little further with a rather large and warm smile.

"You're awake," she piped. It was that voice. That little girl's voice. And suddenly he knew exactly who she was. Amy Rose. The little girl he had tried to kidnap and who was rescued by Sonic. His groupie. But he could tell that she was no longer a little girl as her eyes happened to stop at her chest.

What happened to her chest? It wasn't flat and was rather round. Had it protruded? For a moment he was confused. And then fascinated. Her shape had changed drastically from the last time he had seen her. The scary part was that he found it delightful. She reminded him of an hour glass. He wasn't sure how to react and his mouth went dry.

He stared at her a moment. And then suddenly turned away. His face hot. Trying to lick his lips he blinked. All he did was lie there looking to the ceiling.

Amy smiled a moment and then walked in. Her boots weren't upon her feet for once. Sitting on the bed she tucked her feet beneath her with a smile. The fan girl placed her hands to her knees as she leaned forward slightly looking down to him. She found his reaction funny.

No one ever reacted like that. Usually they just ran away. "It's okay. I'm not gonna bite your head off. Y'know." she tilted her head over to the side still smiling. He looked back over to her. But said nothing. "Are you okay? You were drowning. Good thing I was there. You may not of made it. Why were you there anyway? It didn't seem like you know how to swim. Were you trying to learn?"

He watched her. His eyebrows cocked a moment. How was he supposed to respond to those questions. He wasn't sure.

"Uh…I'm sorry," she apologized after a moment. Still looking to him. "I never told you my name. It's Amy, Amy Rose. What's your name?"

He remained silent. Maybe if she believed that he couldn't talk she would go away and leave him alone. Besides what was she going to tell him? He didn't know many good names. And he couldn't tell her his name. If he did she would try to beat him up. Or kick him out. And that thought saddened him.

It saddened him? He was surprised at himself at that. Not sure what to do. He looked back over to her ad watched her. His crimson eyes watching her as she did with him.

"Do you not have a name? Or can you not talk?" she asked somewhat sadly. Didn't he speak? She would like it if he could. It would be less lonely.

He shook his head. Continuing to charade his false muteness. If he didn't say a word maybe she could speak for him. He liked that idea. Of her being his voice. And the sound of his voice sickened him. It was a weak living voice.

"Do you have a name?" she asked him. Maybe she could get him paper and a pencil if he did. She wondered what his name was. He seemed so familiar and reminded her of Sonic. When she dove in to rescue him she thought it was her dear Sonikku. But it wasn't.

He shook his head again. Maybe she could give him a name. Maybe. He sat there and looked to her. Maybe she would name him. He wondered vaguely what she would name him if she did. But the thought passed rather quickly.

"Oh," she nodded a moment. She couldn't think of a name. "I'm sorry…I can't think of any…But I will. Is that okay?" he gave a nod. She smiled and he felt warm inside. "I'll be back. I gotta get more bandages." at that she stood up and then walked out.

When she left he felt a great sadness. But made no attempt to stop her. His body was so weak and beaten up he could barely move. Sighing a moment he lie on her bed. Continuing to stare at the ceiling.

Author's Note: Whew! So. What didja think? Was it good? Was it bad? Tell me! Tell me! Please gimme a review! They make me feel good. X3 Anyway, I really hoped you like. I've been trying to write this story a year. But I couldn't get it right I hope that it's okay. Anyway, until the next chapter!


	2. Friends

Kaya: _I don't wana lot for Christmas_

There is just one thing I need

I dun care about the presents

Underneath the Christmas tree

I just want you for my own

More than you can ever know

Make my wish come true!

All I want for Christmas is you!

Haru: Oh dear sweet mother of Abraham Lincoln…She's singing Christmas songs again. -sighs- Well, I suppose she won't be telling you what's going on so I'll sum it up. Kaya wants to thank everyone for reviewing and such. And yeah. So, I'll just say hope you enjoy-

Kaya: :D -Puts Santa hat on Haru-

Haru: Can we start the fic already? --

****

Metal Roses

Chapter 2 Friends

Amy hummed to herself happily as she made her way to the now rebuilt Station Square. With a happy tune she looked around walking to a convince store. Getting some bandages she bought them walking back.

He made her blush and smile. No one ever did that before besides Sonic. Come to think of it. He did look an awful lot like Sonic. She tried to push her idol to the back of her mind. But no avail.

Despite her cheerful nature the pink hedgehogess was sad inside. Slowly and everyday her hero broke her hear. Breaking a small part of her. Gnawing at her heart with his icy cold words and constant running away.

It was just that she tried to never let it show. She had to stay happy. For everyone. Her friends. For herself. That simple reason was why she continued to smile.

Humming to herself she made her way into her apartment. Humming a little bit she looked around and then made her way into her room. Still humming to herself a song she had heard somewhere she looked in on Metal Sonic.

"Hey there. I'm back," she chirped looking over to him. He looked over his eyes partly closed the crimson pupils wide he sighed and then turned away. Chewing on his bottom lip. "Are you feeling any better?"

All he did was look over to him. His eyes partly closed he sat up a little bit holding back crying from the pain he had felt. Damn it! Why did he run into those ruins? He didn't understand himself.

"Don't hurt yourself. Please, don't hurt yourself," she reached out to him slightly and then dropped her bags before she ran up. Her boots now off her feet she sat on his bed. When she did he looked up to her his mouth went dry again.

She smiled and looked down to him. When he did he noticed her orbital shaped chest. Staring at her chest a moment he watched her and then looked over to him back up to him. She smiled some more and then looked down to him. She stroked his head a moment. He looked up to her shocked.

He went somewhat wild at her touch. He wanted her touch more. Everywhere it didn't matter where he just wanted her to touch her that's what he wanted. She smiled and then brushed her bangs back. "It's okay. I'm here to take care of you. It's okay."

He gave a small nod. He wanted to tell her his name. He wanted to utter those two syllables, 'Metal'. Longing to tell her his name. But Metal was gone. He didn't even know who he was anymore and that made him sad. Almost as sad as he was when he left her.

Sitting there he watched her some more looking at her in the face. She smiled and then had some of her quills fall over her shoulder. "You need a name y'know….I wonder what I should name you. Do you have any in mind? I mean about what I should call you?"

He gave a small shake of his head. And then thought a moment looking to his gloved hand. He lie there and then chewed on his bottom lip. He wouldn't have her call him something who he wasn't.

Looking to her he sighed and then nodded a little bit. He had to tell her. Not who he was. But what his name was he chewed on his bottom lip.

She smiled and then asked rather excited. "What is it? What is it I mean your name?"

He looked around and then noticed that she had a spoon near because she had some soup for him she thought he would be hungry she had gotten it earlier for him because she thought he might want to eat.

He pointed to a spoon. Smiling he pointed to it. She asked, "Spoon? Is that what you want me to call you? You want me to call you "Spoon"?"

He shook his head and then waved his hands sweat dropping a moment he sighed and then looked over to her and then hung his head offering a small smile. He put his hands to his arm and then mouthed two syllables.

"Oh! Charades!" she giggled and then watched him looking to him she clapped and closed her eyes. "Alrighty…Two syllables…"

He nodded and then pointed to the spoon again. And looked to her hoping that she would understand. He pointed to the spoon once again he watched her.

"Um…" she thought a while. And then rubbed her chin a little she sighed and thought some more. Then scratched her head. "Lettle? Um…Uh…"

He shook his head and then waved his hands some more sighing he pointed to the spoon again. His eyes wide.

"I know! Metal right?" she smiled and then clapped her head. Then thought some more. "Metal?…Why do you wanna be called Metal? That's a funny name." He thought a little bit and then sighed. He watched her his eyes sad. "But if that's what you really wanna be called….then okay you have a reason." she gave another warm smile.

He smiled. Then did something rather surprising. He reached up and hugged her to him. She was shocked herself looking to him she smiled and then tilted her head. He smiled having a rather warm feeling inside he sighed and then brushed her quills. Rather happy.

"Are you hungry?" she asked. Looking down to him she gave him a questioning glance with that same smile she seemed to always have.

His stomach growled and he put his hands over his stomach. Looking to her. Not exactly sure what she was talking about.

"Here, I'll get ya some soup," she smiled. And then took the bowl over waiting for him to sit up he smiled and watched her as he sat up. Amy handed Metal the bowl and gave him the spoon.

He looked to both and then searched his memory. That was right! Living creatures had to eat in order to survive he remembered that. Taking it he took his spoon and then brought it to his mouth starting to eat. The look in his eyes were fascinating.

Taste.

That was the first thing that he had ever tasted before. And to him it was spectacular. He wanted to taste more things. More things he started to eat it rather quickly. Gulping the soup down as quickly as he could. Spectacular…

Amy smiled watching him eat. She wished that she ate like that with condensed soup. Watching him he smiled someone actually liked her cooking! Even if she did make it in the microwave. Then she thought maybe she could make him more things. Waiting to see the look in his eyes.

At first when he opened his crimson blood eyes it scared her. The only one with eyes like that she saw was Shadow. She was a little scared of them. But her fear melted away rather quickly. He seemed so nice.

She hoped he was. That it wasn't all an act. She watched Metal smiling still sitting on her bed. "Oh! That's right."

He looked over to him. Somewhat confused. What was she talking about? He wondered and listened in waiting for her to continue.

"I'm sorry," she apologized rather quickly and then gave a small sheepish smile. "You're sleeping here tonight. I'll take the couch. Okay?"

He thought about protesting. Trying to get her to sleep in her own bed. But he couldn't find the courage to use his own voice ashamed she might find out who he was. How long could he keep that up? Living a lie. He was saddened by that but didn't let it show.

"Okay?" she repeated looking over to him. Her head tilted over to the side. He gave a smile back to her and then nodded slightly. "Good." At that she took his bowl and spoon bringing herself to her feet she looked back. "You should rest it's getting late."

He reached out taking hold of her wrist. She looked back to him And then sighed. "I'll be back tomorrow. Okay?"

He nodded a little slowly and then let her wrist go rather reluctant to as he watched her leave. Leaning back he closed his eyes. Why did he feel that way? Why didn't he want her to leave? And when he embraced her…Could it of been something that came with his body? Or could it of been something else?

The questions filled the robot's head as he opened his eyes a moment looking up to the ceiling. She was such a weak girl. It would be easy for him to kill her. At that thought he was shocked. Then realized it could be easy for anyone to hurt her.

Lying there he closed his eyes fully. Her words every one of the echoing through out his head. Looking to the door he closed his eyes a moment and then fell into the pillow with a small sigh before he drifted off to sleep. And had his first dream.

****

Author's Note: Done! I'm sorry this one is shorter than the first. Was it good? Was it bad? I wanted to focus this one a little more on Amy because she didn't get you know appreciated all that much last chapter. X3 Thank you everyone who's reviewed I'm so happy that you have! Until next time!


	3. All By Myself

Hey there it's me here well duh of course it is. X3 Anyway, I'm here with the third chapter! Aren't you so happy? I'm remembering to update. Maybe it's because the boards in Neopia have gone down the toilet. Who knows? Anyway, err…Where was I? Oh! You won't believe what I got for Christmas I got the SA1 AND SA2 soundtracks! But that's not the point I got some more stuff but that isn't the point heehee. So, on with meh story!

****

Metal Roses

Chapter 3 All By Myself

Sleep was amazing to the robot. He had a sleep mode but he never had dreams before. They were amazing. Simply amazing he could find no words to describe the amazing phenomenon. Although the ex robot couldn't remember everything he remembered a fair amount and at first he didn't wish to wake up so he lie there hoping to fall asleep once more. However, that was in vain and he did indeed stay awake.

With a small sigh he sat up and swung his legs over the side of Amy's bed his bare feet lightly touching the floor. Rubbing his eyes a little he reached out to the door expecting it to open like it has in Eggman's old hideout.

When it didn't he thought that he was trapped in there! But he soon remembered that Amy had opened it with her hands on the…Knob! That was right knob reaching out he turned it and then turned it with a small smile of satisfaction.

Looking out he closed it silently behind him and looked around. Hearing something strange followed the sound and found Amy in the kitchen. He blinked and watched her from the doorway.

Amy wasn't wearing the dress she had seen her in before. No, what she was wearing was silk it was a light color blue it looked like a dress but it wasn't she was wearing her pajamas. At first he was shocked then a new wave of sensation passed through him. Her quills weren't neat like they had been yesterday. No, they were slightly messy and her headband wasn't there. Mouth opened he stood there watching her in awe and fascination.

She was making something spinning and breaking eggs into a frying pan while she listened to a radio. Singing along with the song she was listening to.

__

"All by myself!  
Don't wanna be all by myself

Anymore

Hard to be sure

Sometimes I feel so insecure

And loves so distant and obscure

Remains the cure

All by myself

Don't wanna be-"

She had stopped. Right when Metal had gotten into it. He wanted to ask her to continue. But then remembered "his vow of silence". Hoping to continue his muteness and hope that he wouldn't blow it.

She flushed lightly and then turned away a little. Looking back to him. He stood there. He didn't want to be by himself either. But it wasn't as though he could say that. All that Metal did was walk forwards and then sit down at the table giving her a small nod.

"You can walk again. I'm so happy," she smiled and then turned her radio off and then started to flip whatever she was making in the frying pan as it sizzled loudly. "You were really weak before. So I wasn't sure how long it would take you to get your strength back."

__

'Oh, this feeble body…I would have gotten it back much sooner if I was myself. Of course if I was myself you wouldn't care if I survived,' Metal thought to himself. _'Dear Amy…You would have disowned me. And I don't blame you. I'm…I'm a bad person. I shouldn't even be here. I should just leave…'_

He thought about leaving some more. But then he felt a change of weight to the table. Looking up to Amy he watched her at first and then looked down. Amy sat down and took a deep drink of orange juice.

Metal blinked still watching her. What did she want him to do. When she finished the pink hedgehogess let out a satisfied sigh. Leaning in her chair with her eyes closed she looked over to him. "Oh, I'm sorry here." she passed him his glass and then pushed a plate to him. Pancakes it looked like pancakes. "It's breakfast. You'll need your strength today."

He wondered briefly to the reason why he would. But he didn't ask the ex-robot sat there and started to eat. The most spectacular expression was upon his face so he shoved more food into his mouth eating like a pig, he commented to himself.

Amy smiled and then pushed herself back. Running her gloves hand through her messy quills she walked off. He stood up as well and followed her when she looked back a slight crimson shade upon her face he didn't understand. So, he just followed her like a lost puppy.

When she opened the room to her door he was going to walk in when she suddenly exclaimed, "Metal! What are you doing?"

He was going to tell her that he was just going to go inside the room. But then remembered he "didn't speak." So all he did was shake his head and offer a shy smile.

"Metal, you can't come in here. I'm a girl and you're not and I'm not wearing my clothes these are pajamas," she explained. "I'm going to have to change."

He nodded and then stood there before he started to walk inside her room again.

She pushed him out gently and looked up to the taller hedgehog. "Meaning I'm not going to be wearing anything for a while." At that the male flushed his eyes wide he backed up immediately and turned his back. So, that was why she didn't want him in there.

He had noticed that their shapes were different. And then recalled to each species there were different genders. Male and female. He was male and Amy wasn't she was a girl. Then after that smacked him in the face he blushed a deep crimson all around his muzzle.

__

'She would be nude…' he thought.

Something trickled down his nose and he put his gloved hands there to see what. Blood? Yes, it was blood. Turning around he looked down to Amy when she saw him like that she sighed with a small smile and shake of her head before she walked in quickly and got a tissue. Reaching up she tilted his head back and put the tissue over his nose. Laughing she asked, "Metal, were you having perverted thoughts?"

He was indeed having perverted thoughts. But the thought of telling Amy that made him blush even more. What shocked him was he was slightly enjoying the thoughts that this new body gave him. And it scared him.

Amy laughed and then put his hand where hers were before she walked back. "I'll be right back, okay?"

Metal gave a small nod while he stood there. Feeling like a complete idiot with a bleeding nose and bad thoughts in his head. He wanted her to come back as soon as she could so he waited outside her door patiently. Fighting with himself not just bust the door down and drag her out to be with him again.

The doorknob moved and his attention snapped back. He looked there standing tall and bringing the tissue down no longer feeling the sticky liquid come from his nose. Amy opened the door fully and looked up wearing the same outfit like she had worn yesterday.

Giving her a questioning glance he opened his mouth about to ask why she didn't have anything else.

But it was as though she had read his thoughts when she opened her mouth as well and explained. "I'm fourteen so, I can't work because I'm too young no one's able to hire me because of child labor laws. I just able to live here because I tell the mortgage that I have an elder living here. I just cash in rings that I have and use that to pay off bills and stuff. Just as long no one finds out I won't go into foster care. And that's how I stay here I'm not supposed to be living by myself. But I've lived by myself all my life so I'm used to it."

He looked down to her. Amy was alone? He never realized that. Metal never had parents because he was a robot. The only paternal figure he had was Eggman. But he wasn't exactly father of the year material. But Amy here she lived by herself her whole life. She sustained herself.

Metal reached out and took her hands in his looking down to her.

She looked up and then asked, "What is it Metal?"

He would be the elder. He was much older than she was well at least he looked it and he could pass as a paternal figure. He would take care of her.

"I dunno what you're trying to tell me," she smiled and then started to walk grabbing his wrist. "But I think whatever it is, is good. Hey let's go! I'll show you around."

He followed her obediently as she led him outside he shielded his eyes from the sudden burst of sunlight. Amy smiled and then started to run out. Metal followed her as he showed her around Station Square. He was cautious around the sea when she showed him the beach. Eventually after she showed him just about everything in the newly built Station Square when all of a sudden the blue hero walked up. Before he could run off Amy hugged him.

Sonic tried as hard as he could to get away from what he believed was the pink menace to society. "A…A…Amy!" he stuttered as he tried to push the fan girl off of him but she clung there tightly.

Metal felt a pang through his heart as though someone stuck a knife in it. Jealousy. Was he jealous that damned blue hedgehog was being hugged by his girl!….His girl? Did he see Amy as his? He wasn't sure but he didn't like Amy being around that blue menace.

Walking up he looked to Sonic as he narrowed his eyes. Sonic asked, "Ames who's your friend?"

"This is Metal," Amy smiled not letting go of Sonic. She nudged him lightly and then closed her eyes as she held onto Sonic.

Metal made his way forward and growled lightly while he pulled Amy back and hugged her to him. Her head leaning on his chest she blinked while she stood there unsure of what was going on.

"Looks like you have a fan now Ames," Sonic laughed. Feeling grateful that the new hedgehog who was somewhat nice looking because it was like looking into a mirror. That boosted the hero's ego he started to walk off. "Later I'll leave you lovers alone."

"Sonic-" she started to say but he walked off. She looked up at Metal. He was nice and no one ever hugged her before. She hugged him back and smiled while she stood there in his arms. He gave her a pat before he took her hand and started to walk. Leading her for once.

****

Author's Note: Hey all! Was it good? Was it bad? Tell me! Tell me. Anyway, it looks like Metal doesn't like Sonic hanging around Amy. Ooo looks like there could be some trouble for the hero. X3 Anyway, I hope you enjoyed!


	4. Do Robots Have Feelings?

Hi there! I am so glad you like my new story. Dun worry I'll update my Tikal and Chaos one! X3 Dun bite my head off. ;-; Anyway, I know I made Metal a little too OOC I'm sorry about that. I got a new idea! Whoosh! I want to thank you all for being so supportive and putting up with all my crap and not updating. -Giggles- So…Here's the fourth chapter!

Metal Roses

****

Chapter 4 Do Robots Have Feelings?

Metal looked back to his Amy. That caught him off guard. His Amy. Looking down he noticed his hand was on hers clasping hers rather tightly she smiled and then looked up to him. She tilted her head over to the side.

She was…Beautiful. The robot mentally slapped himself at that remark. For a moment he wasn't sure what to do and his throat tightened considerably, if he were to be himself, not this him. But the robot him the one who kidnapped Amy. The one who hurt her. The one who loathed the hedgehogess. He would never allow such thoughts back them.

He let go of her wrist and backed up opening his mouth a little. Closing her eyes lightly as he did so. Amy looked up to him and then asked, "Metal…Metal what is it?" the teenaged girl had no clue why he was acting so strange. She blinked lightly and then reached out.

He gently slapped her hand back. At that he turned his heals and ran. He just running. The male could hear the hedgehogess calling after him. An for a moment she tried to catch up with him however he was so fast. Almost as fast as….As Sonic. She blinked at that thought no one was as fast as her hero! Or…was it possible Metal was as fast as him? She blinked and then called out his name again.

Metal ran through the streets which were starting to crowd a little. Grunting he pushed his way throughout the crowds and growled when they didn't move. Looking back he caught a glance of seeing Amy's hair and hearing her voice once more. Why couldn't she leave him alone? Panting a little he then made his way into an ally.

Amy passed right by his sanctuary, part of him was saddened by that. But a smaller part, a colder part of himself was happy. He wasn't…He wasn't like this. He wasn't a real hedgehog. He was a robot. No matter what even though he had changed he would always have his memories of the horrible things that he had done. He ripped off his gloves and tossed them on the ground seeing his finger the one that was still metal.

That was what he was. He was a robot. He had been created a robot and had been programmed to do what Eggman had told him. This new found freedom was scary to him. And he had became the very thing that he had loathed something that was alive. Something that breathed, ate, slept, and loved.

Loved?

At that he blushed a deep crimson red. And hung his head. No! That was impossible. Robots couldn't love! Robots were incapable of having feelings period! That was final. But…What else could explain when he felt so strange around Amy. Metal never had feelings before so he wasn't sure what they felt like.

Stupid! He quickly slapped his forehead and then panted a little as he rubbed his nose. Stupid! What kind of idiot was he? There was no way he could be in love or have a crush or whatever people called it. That was stupid and he was an idiot to think that a robot could have feelings. But then it hit him like a ton of bricks.

He wasn't a robot. He was a real hedgehog. Not a robot…He was no longer a robot.

Metal was now a living creature. No longer made of metal but of flesh and blood. And it scared him. It scared him greatly. Never before had he felt so….So afraid. Afraid…That was something new to him and he wasn't sure how to handle it. Metal was no longer to handle anything anymore it seemed.

When he was a robot he had almost complete control of everything. With this new body he had control of nothing. Nothing at all his chest welled up and tightened. Sometimes he would forget to speak. And when he felt embarrassed he would...He would bleed his nose would bleed! And when he looked at Amy he could feel something within him. It was like he was a dam and his feelings were water ready to break him. Make him do things he didn't understand.

Make him wish to hold her. Sometimes her figure would flash before his eyes, and he wished to reach out for her. Hold her against him like he had when they embraced. And for some reason he wished for more. For more of her.

Those thoughts hit him even harder. And he wished to scream. Scream at the top of his lungs and ask why he felt like that. Stupid feelings. Feelings were weak. Feelings were stupid and pointless. And as stupid it felt to him he wanted more feelings. He wanted to feel more have even more feelings.

"Metal!" her voice broke his thoughts like a pebble being thrown into a quiet pond. The male looked up to the female for once. She panted a little and then fell to her knees. What was wrong with her, he didn't understand. Inching up he reached out to her and then lifted up her chin.

She panted and then offered a small smile, "I….I'm sorry. I couldn't find you and I got scared you got lost or something happened to you."

Metal smiled and then shook his head. Bringing himself up to his feet he looked down to her and reached out to her with a smile. Smiling she took his hand and then brought herself up to her feet. "Okay…Come Metal let's go home, okay?"

He nodded and then let her lead for once. She held tightly onto his hand and then he realized he didn't have his gloves on! What if she saw? It would be over! It would all be over he then stooped down quickly and put on his gloves. She was lightly confused but then shook her head thinking he had his reasons.

Metal looked down to her as he closed his eyes a little. Amy looked up to him and then started to walk once more humming to herself and she closed her eyes a little. Metal closed his eyes a little and then sighed a little and offered a smile.

Maybe, maybe feelings weren't so bad. At least he wasn't completely heartless anymore. And at least he was with Amy now. At that he flushed inside and got the same feeling he had before. Closing his eyes lightly he then gripped her hand tightly.

****

Author's Note: Whoosh! I am so sorry that I have finished this. I hope that you enjoyed and that you liked reading it. I hope I got Metal's feelings okay. Anyway, I really do hope you like this story so far:D I'm so glad I updated! I shall update more often…Hopefully. Until next time!

****

Kaya


	5. Broken Egos and Amy

Hi there! It's Kaya obviously and well, I've been inspired. Before I start thanks all for your reviews and ideas…Anyway! I was watching the Sonic movie with like my best friend, Zac, and then ding ding ding inspiration hit:D So! I'm actually updating for once:o You didn't obviously didn't believe I would leave you hanging. Anyway! I was fuming at the face that Sara had thought of Sonic as hers. Hmmm…Dat always pisses me off! Sonic belongs to Amy, period! So here it is. (: Also, sorry for the lack of updating but I'm grounded. -.-; But while I was being grounded…I finally had some time to defeat StarFox Adventures when he was on Dinosaur Planet and defeated it! Yatta! So, if I have any StarFox fans out there you might see me start to right stories there too. Anyway…On with da fic!

****

Metal Roses

****

Chapter 5 Broken Egos and Amy

Amy looked up at the male with a smile. She then hummed to herself some more, Metal listened to her and sighed lithely. He then smiled as he walked along at her side looking down to the female his eyes lightly closed serenely.

They entered her apartment and this time he practically pushed her into her own room and took his place on the couch. Metal smiled to himself and then close his eyes.

The moon and stars shone over Station Square but since it was a city no one could see it due to all the lights and buildings. However, Sonic's silhouette was cast along the top of a building, the first building he stood upon when he saw the police chasing after Chaos.

It was his favorite spot in the city. Why? Because it was so peaceful to him and he could just be alone for once. With a sigh he sat there and then brushed his hand along his quills and closed his eyes. Something had been bothering the hero.

"I don't get it…" Sonic trailed off as the image of that other male hugging Amy stayed in his minds eye. If things had been different he would have been laughing and dancing like a madman. Amy was finally off his back!…But…

"What was so great about that other hedgehog? He doesn't seem much better than me and hell I'm a whole lot better looking," he was talking with himself like almost all the Sonic cast tended to do. It hit him that the other hedgehog could have been his twin if it wasn't for a few minor differences. What was wrong with him?

Maybe the chilidog he had previously eaten wasn't agreeing with him. Or maybe…Maybe it was the fact that Amy had been with someone else for a change it bothered him so greatly he wasn't able to stand it. Amy had been following him for so long she had practically became his shadow, along with Tails of course. "What's wrong with me?…"

Ah, what was wrong with him? Well, Amy had been trying to get Sonic for so long it fed his ever growing ego and boosted his confidence. Without Amy he was growing less and less egotistical and less certain that she needed him. There were no major catastrophes at the moment and no one needed him.

The only two who ever actually needed him were Tails and Amy…So, it was empty for Sonic. Things were empty to the fact that Amy had someone else to depend on it was getting so bad for Sonic he was starting to wonder if he actually liked Amy.

No, he just needed her to feed his ego was all. Though Sonic's thoughts were so shrouded he couldn't tell the difference. "That's it! Either I stay or he stays!" With his famous speed the hedgehog sped off to Amy's apartment.

Sonic looked up to the familiar door number and took in a deep breath. The cerulean hedgehog pounded on the door and called out, "Amy!" not caring if he had woken anyone else up. "Amy wake up!"

Metal's ears twitched and he looked up closing his eyes a little. The young male sat up and rubbed his eyes as he yawned lightly. He then growled as he heard the hedgehog known as Sonic. Eyes narrowing lightly he then started to open the door as he looked up at him.

"What? What in the world are you doing here!" he cried out eyes wide as Sonic started to back up a little more. But he then pushed Metal out of the way. "Amy!"

The pink hedgehog yawned as she tied her robe around her a little more and opened her bedroom door. With a small yawn she then rubbed her eyes and tried to focus seeing both males standing in her house. "Sonic what are you doing here!"

"Amy, I dunno why but I want you to stay away from this guy! He's a freak! Freak!" Sonic cried out and pointed at Metal madly.

Metal growled and narrowed his eyes some more he then ran forward and slapped the hero. No one would speak of him in such a manor! Especially not a pompous, egotistical, madman!

Sonic was struck dumb no one had ever slapped him before and the pain cut through him like a knife. Wide eyed he stood there mouth open he wasn't sure what to do or say or anything. "Amy you're coming with me!" at that he walked forward and took hold of her wrist starting to drag her away.

"Sonic! What are you doing!" Amy cried out as she fought against him she then slapped Sonic. Eyes welling up with tears she then placed her hands on her hips. "Sonic T Hedgehog you stop it right now! I dunno what in the world has gotten into you but I dun like it. Metal is my friend and if you dun like that fine! Sonic you leave right now!"

"Amy! I'm just doing what's best for you. Duncha see that? I dun like this guy--" Sonic started to say but Metal walked up and put his hands on Amy's shoulders.

"You don't, but I do. At least he's not acting like a maniac and breaking into my house in the middle of the night!" Amy huffed and snorted lightly.

Sonic wasn't sure what to do. Or what to say all he managed to do was look over at Amy. "Ames…I know this doesn't make sense but you really need to let this guy go. Where didja find him? How do you know he's not going to steal anything from you or hurt you? How do you know what? What if he's a criminal?…Did you ever consider that at lease once?"

"I did," Amy nodded. "And I found no reason not to trust Metal."

"But--" Sonic started to say.

"Leave."

Sonic and Amy looked over wide eyed at Metal. He had just spoke! Metal cringed inwardly at using his voice however he had to speak. For Amy's sake and for his own.

"Me…Metal?" Amy asked as she looked up at him. All he did was nod with a small smile on his face not saying another word yet.

But something hit Sonic in his subconscious mind. That voice. It had felt as though he had heard that voice once before almost like it was from a lost dream. Strange…So strange and familiar he didn't know his to describe it but his eyes went wide.

"Amy you're right I should leave you alone I'll see you later bye!" at that he raced off. Where had he heard that voice? It was so familiar. Not looking back he closed his eyes a little trying to think however nothing came to his mind. Maybe Tails would know.

****

Author's Note: Yeah, I know it's not as good as some as my other chapters. XD But I had to put in some tension in there. We all know that Sonic's ego will eventually be his downfall but bleh I had to put that in. :3 So, what will happen? Will Sonic discover who Metal really is? And what about Amy? Will she fall in love with Metal and his new found voice? Or will Metal no longer speak? Ah, only time will tell…Only time will tell…

****

Kaya


	6. Secrets Discovered

Hello all! It's me again. Did you honestly think that I would forget about you guys? XD Of course not that would just mean and cruel and unusual. Yes? Anyway! Here's the sixth chapter. I just wanted Metal's hand to be metal but nothing else. Good. xD

****

Metal Roses

Chapter 6 Secrets Discovered

"Sonic!" Amy called after the blue hero as he raced out of her door. She sighed. "Oh, he's such a brat sometimes!" the female blinked and looked over to Metal. That was right! Metal was still there. And he actually spoke! She looked over at him and lit up her eyes wide. Then she cried out, "Metal!" hugging the poor hedgehog and causing him to fall over.

Metal closed his eyes a little. It wasn't as though he could deny the fact that he had spoken. And he realized that she would want him to talk more. That she would start to ask him questions. He wasn't sure how to answer them. He blinked a few times and pat the back of the pink hedgehog a small smile on his face.

"Metal, Metal, you spoke!" Amy chirped. No joke Sherlock Amy.

"Mmm..." Metal nodded a little and then pushed the girl off him he scratched behind his head and slipped away from her.

"You should sleep, okay?" she asked him with a small tilt of her head. Metal nodded and resumed his spot on the couch before he watched her walk off.

--

The rest of the night came and went as easily as it did before. Sonic, not wanting to disturb yet another night of sleep, was running up to Tails' workshop. Running up the numerous amount of stairs before he noticed the runway and slowed down somewhat skidding to a stop and kicking up dust.

Sonic looked around and called out, "Tails!" He looked around for the kitsune and finally spotted him. Working on the new Tornado, Tornado 3. He was currently under the machine using a wrench his ears twitched and he backed out from under it. The skateboard he was lying on allowing him to do so.

"Oh, hi, Sonic! Just a few adjustments," he went back under and cried out as oil splashed all over him.

Sonic looked around until he noticed a towel and pulled Tails out from under the machine handing it over to him. Tails attempted to dry off knowing he would have to take a shower for getting himself all oily and dirty. "How are you, Sonic?"

"Tails," Sonic started to say. He blinked a few times and then continued. "I need you to come with me." at that he grabbed his wrist and started to run off.

"Wah! Sonic!" Tails cried out as he was dragged along struggling to keep up on his feet until he dug his heels into the ground and asked. "Sonic, what's the rush?"

"There's this new guy...I think we've met him but...I don't know where..." Sonic tailed off thoughtfully as he shook his head and then ran off to the train once again.

"A new guy, huh?" Tails sweat dropped. As much as he revered Sonic he could sure be jealous.

--

Amy was out again with Metal. She remembered that she had shopping to do and she decided to let Metal tag along. He could help her carry things. She smiled as she finished paying up at the cashier and waved as she held a paper bag in her arms, Metal holding another one.

The male hedgehog remained silent though. He said three word sentences sometimes but most of the time he didn't speak in front of Amy. Only out of fear that she would find out who he was. So, he kept his mouth shut and would mumble hushed words.

Sonic was hiding behind the train station stairs along with Tails. He pointed over at the two who were carrying groceries and newspapers. "There..." Sonic pointed over at Metal and Amy.

Tails looked over at his best friend blankly. this was ridiculous. "So...Amy's with some new guy. She's probably just being Amy and introducing him around and--"

"He was in her home," Sonic said blandly as he looked over at his friend.

No, that wasn't like Amy at all. She never invited strangers into her home so either this guy was a relative or was hurt. She wouldn't have, at that Tails got a nose bleed.

"Tails! You pervert! What kind of thoughts were you thinking?" Sonic slapped the kitsune playfully at the back of his head.

"No! No! I wasn't thinking that!" Tails waved his arms around like a chicken attempting to fly.

Sonic sighed, "I just don't trust him..."

"He does look familiar," Tails commented with a small arch of his eyebrow as he chewed lightly on his lip. "You were right about that...But I just dunno from where...Why don't we ask him?"

"Because you don't just ask someone that!" Sonic shouted and looked at the kitsune.

Tails sighed knowing how stubborn Sonic could be. He called out, "Hey Amy!" and tried to catch up with the two, which took a while, since they had walked a considerable amount up the side walk.

Amy looked over her shoulder and smiled. "Tails!"

Metal only glared at the kitsune and reluctantly turned around because Amy did too. His cheeks moved up a little bit and he tried to smile at him. It wasn't at all the same smile he gave to Amy. This one looked a little forced. He remembered this fox that one that followed Sonic around.

"Hey, Amy, who's your friend?" Tails asked with a small tilt of his head.

"Oh! This is Metal," Amy started to walk again Metal trotting up by her side and Tails following the two before he made it to Amy's other side. "He's my new friend!"

"Nice to meet you!" Tails smiled friendly. This guy was scary he didn't understand why Amy made friends with him. Then again Amy would make friends with anyone besides Eggman.

"Hi," Metal mumbled.

"Alright you! You're going to tell me who you really are!"

The trio turned around to see Sonic running straight at them. He took hold of Metal's wrist and then said. "I know I know you from somewhere. You're going to tell me where." obviously, he was now allowed to ask it.

"Sonic! Let go of him!" Amy scolded her hero.

"No way not until I get some answers," Sonic shook his head and tugged lightly at Metal's wrist causing him to drop his bag. Metal kicked the hedgehog back but his glove came off. Revealing his hand.

Now, instead of only one finger more of his hand was metal. What in the world! Nothing else had turned metal. He looked at his other glove and took it off his eyes wide. His other hand was perfectly normal.

"Y...You're..."

He looked over at Amy. His crimson eyes almost pleading.

"Metal! I can't believe I didn't see it before!" Amy cried out and dropped her own bag before she raced behind Sonic.

Sonic merely shook his head and looked down at the glove holding back a gasp at the other male's metal hand. "You!" Sonic cried out.

Metal looked around. His whole new world was crashing down and there was nothing he could do about it! Metal covered his face a moment but then ran off.

"Metal!" Amy cried after him. She didn't understand. She knew that claw. She knew Metal had no heart. But...He had been so nice to her. She took care of him. And he was being so nice to her...Amy didn't understand. "Metal! Wait!" But it was too late...

Metal had already taken off.

****

Author's Note: Dun worry...I just wanted to give him a metal hand. xD Ooooo! Suspense lookie! I'm so happy yay this chapter turned out rather nice. I really hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
